marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Thor.png Odinson (Unworthy).png AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks|link=Hydra Four (A!) HammerThrowDestroyer.png|Thor throwing the Mjolnir at The Destroyer|link=Deep Research (A!) DestroyerFireAgainstThor.png|The Destroyer throwing flames at Thor|link=Deep Research (A!) Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BrokenCharm.png|Thor setting the Avengers free|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) TWvsE.png|Thor and Wasp vs Enchantress|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) Thor Heimdall Asgard.png|"And I am back"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) TSHvsWC.png|"Have at thee, villain!!!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) TvH.png|"What art thou doing, O All-Seeing?!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Surrounded.png|"Thou art overmatched!"|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) I'llNeedThem.png|"I will need them in the future."|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Disappeared.png|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) Fake Bankheist.png|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Fights for Zemo!.png|"Wonder Man fights for Zemo!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) RoughRelationships.png|Thor and Wonder Man vs Executioner|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) TvsWCS1.png|Thor vs the Wrecking Crew.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown!|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HETvADHEDW.png|Hawkeye and Thor vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow.|link=The Call (A!) QuicksilverGunAcidBaseSolvent.png|Quicksilver, Thor, Wasp and Hank Pym vs Kang, the Conqueror.|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) MovingtoAvengersMansion.png|The Avengers move to the Avengers Mansion.|link=Revelations (A!) The_New_Guards.png|"Thou are not getting out."|link=The Frozen King (A!) RebelsVsAsgard.png|After some minutes of fighting they were joined by the Warriors Three in the fight, but they were overpowered by Enchantress, Executioner and some Jotuns.|link=The Frozen King (A!) Thor_Frozen_King.png|Thor Odinson|link=The Frozen King (A!) Heimdall + Thor.png|Loki, a Chieftain Jotun and an Ice-Smith took Heimdall and Thor to the edge of the Bifrost.|link=The Frozen King (A!) AboutToBeThrown.png|"Any last words, brother?"|link=The Frozen King (A!) ForAsgard_Frozen_King.png|"FOR ASGARD!!!"|link=The Frozen King (A!) ThorCorpsVsLoki.png|Thor Corps vs Loki|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 19_ep_20.png|link=When Else Fails... (A!) ImNotSorryBrother.png|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 4dfbc3d17d4db.jpg|link=When Else Fails... (A!) The_Fall_of_Asgard.png|The Fall of Asgard|link=When Else Fails... (A!) BetaRayBillWorthy.png|Beta Ray Bill summoning the Mjolnir|link=When Else Fails... (A!) AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dade21806fd4.jpg|Thor freed|link=Lokasenna (A!) Thor_the_Mighty.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) Thor_season_2.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 22_ep_26.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 05_ep_33.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d30cbd49597f.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) Iron-Man,ThorandCap.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d6e932e888a8.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) Avengerswithinfuture.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) MalekithVsThorDE.png|Malekith vs Thor|link=Dark Elves (A!) ThorVsMalekithKurseDE.png|Thor vs Malekith and Kurse|link=Dark Elves (A!) ThorLokiBalderSifDE.png|"Here we go..."|link=Dark Elves (A!) ThorVsMalekithSVHM.png|Thor vs Malekith ThorLokiUltron-5BlackPantherVsMalekith.png|Thor, Ultron and Black Panther in Svartalfheim while Ultron-5 and Loki fight Malekith AvengersVsTitManVotF.png|The Avengers vs Titanium Man Thor-original.png|Vision knocks Thor out VisonHulkVsRulkWM.png|Vision tosses Hulk against Red Hulk BrotherlyExplanationVotF.png|Vision faces "his brother" VisionFleesVotF.png|Wonder Man tries to punch Vision The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here TimesSquareHeroesAoU.png|New York City was a battlefield UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine BBVsUltronsShieldAoU.png|Black Bolt tries to attack Ultron WonderManStepsUpAoU.png|"You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me!" VisionAidsHisBrotherAoU.png|"Why not, Ultron?" UltronVsVibraniumShield.png|Ultron destroys Captain America's shield SWNoMoreUltronAoU.png|Scarlet Witch wiping Ultron out of existence WandaRebuildsTheVisionAoU.png|Wanda rebuilding Vision WiccanGoestoAsgardLights.png|"BILLY NO!" WiccanSavesBRBLights.png|"WATCH OUT!" AdamWarlock-Thor_Sc1.jpg|Adam Warlock and Thor vs Shuma-Gorath TheFamilyReunitedW.png|"Loki! The whole family is reunited!" ThorVsRagnarokW.png|"No. I am Thor!" RagnarokAbouttoEndWithThorW.png|"Loki…" AmoraSavestheDayW.png|Enchantress kills Ragnarok LongLiveQueenAngelaW.png|"Everyone welcome the new Queen of Asgard… Queen Angela!" Check Mate-YASNY.png|"Check mate." BRBRecoversRelics-YASNY.png|"We gave the relics back to Beta Ray Bill" WelcomePhoton-TKD.png|"I am Monica Rambeau, aka Photon." ThorVsLaufey-TKD.png|"I AM HERE, LAUFEY!" AvengersAtTimePipe-TKD.png|"That’s Kang!" AvengersMeeting-Innocent.png|The Avengers decide about Iron Lad's future DodgingMjolnir-GoW.png|"Will you ever be good enough, Thor Odinson?" StruckByLightning-GoW.png|"For Midgard!!!" ExplodingQuinjet-GoW.png|"Banner!" Thor A! 14.png|"Hulk… Are you ok?" Thor A! 17.png|"If you’re a god… Then I am a God as well!" Thor A! 15.png|Thor firing lightning at Ares ThorVsAres-GoW.png|Thor vs Ares AresVsHulk-GoW.png|Ares vs Hulk HulkVsAres-GoW.png|Hulk vs Ares AresVsHulkThor-GoW.png|Ares vs Hulk and Thor Thor A! 16.png|"HULK!" Thor A! 11.png|"It’s my fault…" ThorandHera-SoZ.png|"What is going on, Asgardian Deity?" GodsAgainstGods-SoZ.png|"You asked for this!" God&GodVsGod-SoZ.png|Hercules about to punch Ares BrotherIssues-SoZ.png|Brother vs Brother RockOfAges-SoZ.png|Rock of Ages BattleBegins-SeeingRed.png|The Battle Begins AvengersVsDarkAvengers-SeeingRed.png|"You guys love these extremely cinematic poses, don’t you?" RagnarokMjolnirThor-SeeingRed.png|"You are a mere human… And I am a God!" AxingRagnarok-SeeingRed.png|"What?!" RagnarokSummonsLightning-SeeingRed.png|"Restorative Nanites!" LightningAtThor-SeeingRed.png|"Restorative Nanites!" 523cd569ab76e.jpg|"A man may fight, though hope be dim… A god will fight when hope be gone!" Thor A! 21.png|Thor putting his helmet back on Category:Galleries